The Outlaw's Princess
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: At first she was excited about it but then the doubts had sunk in because even though she was pregnant Regina was still the Evil Queen and she had failed Henry and had been terrified by her mother so of course she was going to be a terrible mother to her unborn child it was just a matter of time until Robin realised it. Outlaw Queen ignoring Marion (we don't speak of Marion)


**Hello Reader-This is my first Once Upon A Time fic and I hope I did it ok. **

**This is Outlaw Queen with no Marion (I don't speak of Marion) and It came into my head that with Emma telling Regina she cant be a mother and all and all Cora is capable of Regina might struggle with the idea of being a mom again. **

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think, **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Once Upon A Time because if so Marion wouldn't be there, Belle would be pregnant and Henry would be living with Regina again **

* * *

The Outlaw and the Queen's Princess

At First she was excited, then the doubts sunk in because even pregnant Regina was still the Evil Queen and she hadn't the best example for a mother and she hadn't been the best for Henry so how could she be anything but a terrible one to this one. Outlaw Queen (Ignores the season finale and Marion-We don't speak of Marion)

* * *

When Regina first realises that she is pregnant she honestly doesn't know what to think. She's happy she won't deny that, after nearly a decade thinking that she won't conceive naturally, the idea that she will have a baby makes her smile.

Then there are the negatives. Henry's home life isn't stable-he's currently living at Regina's only because Emma doesn't approve of his relationship with Grace (Regina personally believes that if you still keep blaming someone for one little kidnapping incident then you're going to grow bitter and twisted-after all she wrote the book on keeping grudges) and while Roland and Robin have moved into her big house she is still getting use to their presence, still getting use to the idea that maybe she can let someone in through the thick wall's she has built around herself.

So discovering she's pregnant is a big surprise. She doesn't say anything for a while wondering what to do, then she realises what she wants to do. She wants this baby, her baby, Robin's baby.

So when she tells Robin she's not entirely sure about what his reaction was. She had cornered him when he had come in from a meeting with his merry men and Roland was asleep upstairs along with Henry. She simply handed him the stick which looking back wasn't the best idea to do.

"Err Regina" he said staring at the offending object like it was a crossbow bolt aimed at Roland's head "What is this?" Regina rolled her eyes once before handing him the box. Robin read the back of it and his face went at least ten shades whiter and his eyes widened. He dropped the box and it fell with a soft thud at their feet. Regina swallowed and told herself sharply that she wouldn't cry.

A hand slid onto her flat belly and Robin spread his fingers over the red of Regina's dress. Her belly was still flat but she was only a month along, "Mine" he said flatly. Regina rolled her eyes "Yes yours" she said her bite coming out with her nerves. "Are you happy?" she said blinking back tears. Robin continued to stare at her stomach as if he could see the baby forming if he looked hard enough.

He looked up his face filled with joy and he grinned, "Happy" he choked "Of course I'm happy" he said chocking a little on his words. "Were having a baby Regina" he said taking her by surprise by swinging her up into his arms laughing like a mad man before pressing a kiss to her stomach "I love you" he said softly brushing her hair out of her eyes. And if anyone said that was when the Evil Queen began to cry then she would rip their hearts out.

* * *

Robin was severely invested with her pregnancy. He was loving and kind and held her hair back when she threw up in the morning, and he was there to sooth her nerves when she told Henry and Roland. She needed have worried. Henry was thrilled by the idea he was going to have a little brother or sister and he delighted in telling everyone that he was going to read the whole of Once Upon a Time to him or her like he had done to Neal. Roland had been slightly shyer about the idea, and had asked questions in his adorable five year old way about why the baby was in 'Momma Gina's' tummy, he spent hours after dinner just staring at Regina's stomach as if he wanted to see her belly grow and if he didn't he would miss something.

* * *

When the news had broken Regina was rather surprised about how people reacted. Tinkerbelle was ecstatic as was Snow White who was thrilled Regina got her happy ending. Even Leroy and Mother Superior smiled at her and even more shocking Rumplestilskin offered his wry congratulations (that might have been something to do with Belle giving birth to their daughter weeks prior, but Regina wasn't going to knock a gift horse in the mouth) the Merry Men had been unbearable and they had taken to taking Robin out to the Rabbit Hole and he had had to spent the night in jail until a sympathetic David and a smirking Emma let him out in the morning looking like he had fell into a ditch.

* * *

Then Robin had begun to get serious. He spent hours reading about pregnancy claiming he hadn't been prepared enough the last time (even though he had raised Roland single handily) and he had begun to ask Emma, and Belle and Snow questions about pregnancy cravings and moods too prepare himself for what he should expect. It was sweet but also irritable.

Still even in the darkest moments of her pregnancy (and that included the random hysterical unexplained crying at the ending of Titanic-which was by far the most humiliating thing ever) Robin was always there, even Henry had moved back in when she had been beginning to show, a fact that would have made the Evil Queen inside of Regina laugh and he and Roland were striking up a great brotherly bond.

* * *

Then they had gone for Regina's first pregnancy scan. Robin had distinctly not trusted the sonogram machine enough so that when Whale had been attaching it to her stomach he had gripped his cobra crossbow with deadly intent. She had given the good doctor an apologetic look and he had rolled his eyes at her as if to say "People of the Enchanted Forrest" but Robin had let it go when he saw the sonogram, he hadn't understood where the baby was but his eyes had filled with tears as had Regina's when they had heard the baby's heartbeat and Whale's proclamation that it was perfectly healthy.

The doubts had really sunk in until the baby shower Snow had insisted on throwing. She hadn't had one for either of her children two great evils stopping her and she was insistent that her step-mother have one. She had showed Regina a charm that she had been given by Charming's mother and even though she was going to find out the sex at her next scan Robin (who didn't trust those "evil soul sucking machines") was insistent they use it and Regina didn't have the heart to tell him no.

His face had just lit up like a light bulb when he had found out it was going to be a girl.

That night he began whiting a little child's bow (Roland's apparently to well-worn to be used again) and spent half the night talking to his little 'Outlaw Princess' and Regina didn't have the heart to burst his bubble with her doubts.

She wasn't the best mother in the world. She had started a war with Emma and had hurt Henry in the process. She was the Evil Queen for crying out loud how was she supposed to be a good mother? Cora had done nothing but wreak her life and set her on a path of the blackest blackness and she had been damaged more than once in wave of her mother's destructive path. How could she be a better mother to her little girl when she had, had a terrible example and been a terrible example.

* * *

The doubts were swirling constantly in Regina's mind and the need to put on an act for a deliriously happy Robin was taking it's toll. It was Archie that realised something was wrong and he took her up to his office for a cup of tea and she suddenly felt like she couldn't talk. How could she explain about her mother? This was one of the people that she had kidnapped and tortured, how could he believe that she could talk about what she had grown up with.

She was going to be a horrible mother. She had ruined everything with Henry and her daughter was going to hate her because she was going to end up like Cora and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. It kept her up all night until she was like a walking ghost everything bottled up until it exploded. There were days where she couldn't eat or get out of bed, and she was sick and tired of being pregnant. She was nearing seven months and she felt like she was dying.

Robin was beginning to notice that things were wrong but in all honesty she didn't know what to tell him. They had never really talked about their family other than Henry and Roland and now the baby so she didn't really know what to tell him. More than that there was the walls that Robin had managed to break down that were creeping up again the pregnancy draining her emotions.

* * *

You're the Evil Queen she thought looking over the baby room that she had built with Robin when she was happier. The room was a bright yellow (Regina refused to let her daughter be one of those pink and frilly girls, that needed saving, she wasn't giving birth to Snow White) the crib was oak and quite frankly ornate from Gepetto as a peace offering as well as the rocking chair and the rest of the room was decorated with sunflowers and the little archery toys that Robin had made and bought stacked near the clothing that she Belle, Red and Snow had helped her chose, along with the books she and Robin had both read to Henry and Roland when they were little.

There was a crash from downstairs that pulled Regina out from her self-loathing. Robin had taken Roland and Henry out on an archery shoot and she was all alone-and now someone was breaking into her house! Well, she'd certainly give them credit, breaking into her house gave them some guts-Storybrooke still thought of her as the Evil Queen. Wrapping one hand tight on her belly she walked downstairs a fireball appearing in her hand.

The man was really a boy and reminded Regina of one of the Lost Boys she had rescued from Neverland was flipping around her kitchen picking up things and putting them down. He reached around to the counter where one of Roland's toys were spread over the place. Like hell Regina thought irritably was that man leaving this house with anything that was hers or her stepson's. "Drop the toy" she said fireball in her hand and she took a great pleasure in the way the brat jumped.

He took one look at her belly and then ran for the door. She managed to trip him up but he scrambled to his feet making a mad dash for it. He caught his elbow in her face and in true Lost Boy style hooked her under the knee sending her spiralling to the floor knocking her baby bump against her hardwood floor. She heard something like another door burst open and someone calling her name before it all went black.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of beeping and she turned to turn her alarm clock off only to find that she couldn't move. Flicking her eyelids open after considerable efforts she was rewarded with the sight of Robin looking exhausted leaning in a chair attempting to sleep. She turned her head and saw to the left of her a little incubator box with something wrapped in a fluffy yellow blanket that Roland and Henry had bought together.

She coughed her throat dry and that was enough to wake up Robin gripping his crossbow that was lying at his feet. "Regina" he said hoarsely and when she nodded once he broke bringing up her hand to his face and then placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You scared the crap out of me" he said wiping the tears that had appeared under her eyes. "Sorry" she whispered back unsure of what to say.

Robin gave a small laugh helping her sit up and fetching a glass of water. "Where's the boy" she croaked leaning back against Robin's arm "In a prison cell" Robin growled gripping the bow a little tighter. Regina stared at him before realising something was wrong. She looked down and she realised to her horror that her baby bump-her daughter was gone. "Robin" she half moaned feeling herself hyperventilating "Where's my baby? What did I do to her Robin? What did I do?" at the end of this she was shaking and Robin had to brush her hair back from her face pulling her off the hospital bed and into his lap "She's fine Regina" he crooned softly "She's fine, Whale had to do an emergency C-Section, because that…" he swallowed heavily "Bloody Lost Boy caused you to have a placenta bleed but other than that, everything's fine"

Regina nodded but Robin swallowed again "Regina love," he whispered looking down at his hands, and it was then that she realised that he had been crying "I was so scared, I came in with Roland and Henry and you were lying on the floor bleeding and then Whale said that the baby was in distress and you would have to have surgery and then I was left in that waiting room with the boys and Henry was so quiet and Roland couldn't stop crying and I couldn't tell them anything." He bit of unable to continue and Regina sat up and pressed a kiss to one of his knuckles before the pain in her abdomen became too great.

She looked around her eyes lighting on the little incubator "Is that…" she breathed her voice trailing off and Robin nodded his eyes misty and filling with love, "That's her" he said grinning "seven pounds six ounces and big green eyes with black hair." He gently slid off the bed and reached insider her little cot. He gently passed her to Regina who sniffed once before pulling down the blanket. The baby was small and slighter than Henry had been but was still adorable. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping but her hair was dark with a small thick curl on top of her head, and even from her Regina could see a little button nose and small dimples.

"She's perfect" she whispered and Robin nodded his finger gently running over her small hands clenched in the blanket. "Yes she is" he said just as quietly.

There was a pause before she could speak "I'm going to be a horrible mother" she said "I had a horrible role model and Henry barely wants to spend time with me, I mess up Robin and this child is going to hate me" she couldn't speak by the time she was finished the need to get what had been swallowing down all these weeks, the need to tell Robin all about her fears and to let her know what he should expect.

* * *

There was a pause before Robin spoke "Of course she's not going to hate you" he said pulling back her face so that they were eye level "You're going to be a brilliant mother Regina, and just because your mother didn't love you doesn't mean you're going to turn into her, in fact it means the opposite, you love your boy and Roland and they both love you. Roland was inconsolable just now and Henry wasn't much better, and I love you and I promised you that I will always be there for you and our daughter no matter what"

Regina sniffed feeling tears coursing down her cheeks-she felt good for once, like for once she could be the mother rather than the Evil Queen. She looked down at her daughter and smiled again when she realised that her eyes were opened and the bright green eyes were staring back at her. She leaned her hand forward to close around the baby's fist. "Thank you" she whispered though weather to Robin or to her daughter she couldn't be sure "Robin" she said not taking her eyes of the baby "Can you go and get me my boys?"

* * *

It was some time later when they began the topic of names and it was Henry that had brought it up, once he had made sure that she was alright he had climbed onto the bed a much happier Roland in his lap. "Well I don't know" Regina blinked surprised by the knowledge that she had never really picked out a name "Why do you guys have one in mind" she said catching the look on her eldest face.

Henry gently pushed Roland who had been watching the baby with wide brown eyes "Go on Roland tell her" he said gently before looking up "Me and Roland were looking at baby names when Belle took us to the library once" he said Roland picked out a nice one but he was too shy to you"

"Roland" Robin prodded gently looking at his son "Allison" came the muffled reply and Regina blinked once surprise taking her at the suggestion, she turned to look at Robin who was smiling at his son. "Allison" he said taking the baby out of Regina's arms and pressing a kiss to her little forehead watching as she battered her hands against his face.

Regina smiled again leaning back against the pillow as she watched her family interact. Who would believe looking back two years she would have Henry, her little boy back, an adorable stepson that loved her and that she loved back a man that she loved more than anything and that loved her unconditionally and a beautiful baby girl that she was going to love no matter what.

For the first time in her life the Evil Queen was content.

* * *

**And that was the birth of Allison Mills-Hood the Outlaw's Princess.**

**So that is it. One or to things you should know. I don't know anything about childbirth so i'm not sure if everything was medically correct so apologies if it's not**

**I am going to make a little note about the baby's appearance-I wrote her as Black hair, Green eyes as I thought they were Robin's eyes however I don't have Season 3 on DVD and Youtube can only do so much so I apologise if this has confused anyone-however lets give a bit of magical license this is the daughter of the Evil Queen after all.**

**Allison is named after Allison Argent of Teen Wolf-she was an archer and a hunter and a generally all round bad-ass person and I thought that the name of Regina's daughter had to be someone who was confident and knew how to use a bow (also Crystal Reed who plays her on Teen Wolf could easily pass as Robin and Regina's daughter)**

**Please Leave a Review and tell me what you thought **


End file.
